Holding Onto Hope
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Kate reflects on the Cullens’ relationships and her longing to find a partner. Kate character piece with implications of Kate/Garrett.


**Title: **Holding Onto Hope

**Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Katrina with appearances by Alice and Garrett; Kate character piece with implications of Kate/Grarett **  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Warnings: **None, really, except for Katrina's innuendo and flirting. **  
When: **Set Post _Eclipse_ before the wedding, then during _Breaking Dawn_ after Garrett's arrival. **  
Summary: **Kate reflects on the Cullens' relationships and her longing to find a partner. **  
Disclaimer: **SMeyer owns… but if she ever wants to give Garrett away, I will gladly take him. **  
Author's Note: **Merry Christmas 823freckles, I hope you enjoy. *Also, I really love Katrina, so having a chance to write her kicks ass. Glad someone else likes Kate/Garrett.*

Katrina sat upon the roof of the Cullen house, with her knees pulled against her chest, letting the light breeze of the wind flow through her long, blond hair, looking out upon the beautiful landscape of the surrounding forest of the Olympic Peninsula. She had greatly missed the scenery, as beautiful as Alaska was, it got old and tiring after awhile; the change in atmosphere was always welcome, not to mention, the people.

Katrina adored the Cullens, they were family. Knowing that Edward had finally found himself a mate made her very pleased; she'd long ago gotten tired of seeing him so sad and lonely. While Katrina often longed for someone, she had gone a thousand years alone, taking lovers, and having her family to keep her company, but Edward, Edward was a bit pathetic at times. It didn't take a mind-reader to know that he was a virgin; it was practically written on his face. Kate couldn't understand why anyone would choose to face immortality without enjoying the pleasures of being 'alive'.

Katrina sighed; while being with the Cullens was a happy affair, it also reminded her of how lonely she really was. It had been far too long since she had taken a lover, though Kate wasn't entirely sure if lovers were enough to satiate her anymore; Kate yearned to have what each and every one of the Cullens had; a life mate.

The Cullens made it seem so easy, but Kate knew, it was much more difficult than just 'finding' someone. She wondered how in the hell they had all done it; had she somehow missed out on the secret to finding love during the millennium that she'd been alive? She wasn't entirely sure that was case, which was why a small part of her still held out hope that she too would find that companionship that Carmen and Eleazor had, along with her Cullen cousins.

Before Kate could ponder her existence any more, she caught a small sound behind her and spun around, finding Alice standing near the edge, a smile on her pixie-ish features; the sort of smile that Kate had come to realize meant she had some sort of 'secret' hidden that would be 'revealed' soon enough.

"Hello cousin, enjoying the weather? It's rarely this sunny, but, it works out well; I'd hate to have the wedding ruined with a storm." She continued to smile, something in her demeanor annoying Kate.

"Good for Edward, I'd hate for his happy day to be ruined, he deserves a beautiful wedding; just like the rest of you." She gave her a small smile, she wasn't going to let her inner turmoil and her suspicion of Alice make her behave poorly.

Alice's smile got wider.

"Yes, he does, and so do you. It will happen… soon enough." Without another word of glance, Alice jumped down to the ground below, greeting Jasper as he and her brothers returned from their hunting trip.

What the hell had Alice meant by that?

Alice's words had been gnawing away at Kate since the wedding; _'It will happen…. Soon enough.' _Had Alice been trying to tell her that she'd find her mate, because, seeing as they were al marked for death, Kate was sure that Alice's gift needed to be checked for efficiency, not that Kate could inform her, she'd left them all in the dirt, a sure sign that they would lose. At least Kate would go out, with a _spark_.

"Hello, I heard that the most beautiful woman in the world was sitting up here, but I assumed that everyone was exaggerating, now I see that I assumed incorrectly."

Katrina had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she'd been caught off guard by the voice behind her. She sent a small electric shock his way; small only because of all of the friends that were around, they could forgive small precaution, but if it was a foe, they would get a shock enough for her to gather more energy for a larger one.

The newcomer fell to his knees and twitched a few times before it wore off. She realized at once, that he wasn't a Volturi guard. She winced a bit, she hadn't been called beautiful by someone so gorgeous in so long and she'd attacked him; just wonderful.

"Sorry, one can never be too careful." She told him, not showing any regret; after all, what was the point? She watched as he stood, looking him over; her first impression had been beyond wrong; he was beyond gorgeous, until that moment, Kate had thought little Alice's Jasper to be the most beautiful specimen that she'd ever seen, but this man far surpassed him.

She smirked; had this been what little Alice had meant? If so, Kate would die happy.

"I agree. Katie, is it?"

Katrina smirked; no one ever called her that, but she didn't mind it, he made it sound endearing.

"How did you guess? Has Edward been warning people about me behind my back?" She teased, sitting back down, inviting him to join her, which he did immediately. She worked hard to keep her eyes off of him, she didn't want to seem to eager; Katrina was the baiter, not the bait.

"Actually, your sister warned me. She also told me bout your fascinating meal choices, tell me, how does one restrain from the urge?"

Kate's eyes flickered with amusement and she smiled, turning her head to face him, realizing she still had no idea which 'friend' of Carlisle's this was. She would find out soon enough, for now, she was relieved to be flirting again.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but my hunger has always been for something more powerful than blood," her tone left no question as to which hunger she was referring to. "I could tell you about it, but it's a rather long story." She left out an invitation to show him, that could come later, especially since first snowfall didn't look like it would be approaching for another week or so; how much longer did they have now? Katrina decided it didn't matter; what was to pass would come to pass soon enough, she was ready for anything.

The stranger gave her a smile. "Well, we have eternity; I think I could deal with a long story or two."

Kate chuckled; she wasn't sure about eternity at this point, but if he wanted to pretend, she would play along with him. After all, what was the point in immortality if you didn't enjoy it, especially when it was potentially going to come to an end soon?

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

For the first time since she'd realized Alice had left them, Kate felt hope that they would survive.


End file.
